Lost boys and Jasmine Rosier
by felicia2235
Summary: Lost boys/oc Harry Potter witch named Jasmine Rosier. Jasmine leaving the wizarding world after the final battle and finds where she belongs with the lost boys. I know it's different but I wanted to try this. I don't own anything and will be mature. Jasmine with all lost boys.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter/Lost Boys crossover. Timeline doesn't matter in this story. My OC witch Jasmine Rosier left after the dark lord fell and decided she was done with the Wizarding world for now. She needed to get away from all the pain, memories and abuse she suffered thanks to her bastard father forcing her to become a death eater so she decides to give the muggle world a try and she ends up in Santa Carla. When she runs across a half Vampire child being attacked by a group of muggles she saves him and ends up catching the attention of the lost boys. They are everything she was raised to avoid but she was done with the old pure blood ways and decides to live for herself for once and becomes the missing link to their pack. This will feature Jasmine with all 4 lost boys. Mature content I don't own anything._

Part One

Jasmine closed her eyes as she let the ocean night breeze blow through her dark hair. She had apperated around the world visiting several muggle places after she was released from Azkaban. Thanks to Harry Potter testifying that she had help the light in the final battle. She was a dark witch and if the dark lord wasn't a mad man she may have been ok with joining him but she wasn't given a choice. Her father forced her the bastard he was and the abuse she suffered at the hands of the dark was enough to make her turn heel and help the light. Once she was released and cleared she knew she couldn't stay. At least not for a long time. Too many people hated her. She may have helped but she was forced to do a lot of bad things too and there were some that couldn't forgive that and she understood. Plus she needed to find her own happiness away from the Wizarding world. She was an adult after all and didn't need anyone's permission anymore. So she traveled and decided to see the muggle world for herself and so far she liked where she'd been and Santa Carla was turning out to be another nice place even if her pureblood training balked at the idea of liking anything muggle she ignored it. She wasn't that person anymore. Well not completely.

She walked down the boardwalk taking in all the weird people as she passed. Muggle's sure did do weird things as she watched a group of guys head bang to some music with bright colored hair. Chuckling she turned to walk down another road when she heard a scream.

"Help. Stop. No." she heard what sounded like a child. She had heard enough children begging for mercy during the war and she wasn't going to stand by again. Walking quickly she focused her magic to amplify her hearing to try and pin point where it was coming from.

"Please stop." She heard again and was able to zero in on the location. Running she turned down an alley and ran towards several dark figures at the end. When she got closer she saw 4 large men with bright colored hair had a young boy against the wall. His lips was slip, he had a bruise forming on his cheek and his shirt was ripped down the middle and the men were trying to force him to the ground. She could smell the heavy scent of liquor radiating off them and she sneer in disgust.

She looked at the young boy again with long hair and saw his eyes were bleeding into a red yellow and his face was shifting and Jasmine knew he was a Halfling but was not powerful enough to fight off 4 grown men. Where was his pack?

"Hey fucking pricks. Leave him alone." She yelled and they stopped and turned towards her as the boy tried to hide his face from being seen.

"Back off bitch. He's ours." One slurred and she rolled her eyes before swishing her wand and they all dropped to the ground, passed out cold.

"Wankers." She mumbled before walking over to the young boy. Normally she wouldn't show her magic off too much but since he was a Halfling she figured it would be ok.

Kneeling down she shushed him as he cried and tilted his face up to her and wiped his tears. He was a cute kid.

"It's ok sweetie. They're not going to hurt you anymore. Take deep breaths and calm yourself and shift your face back." She said and he nodded and did as she told him letting her voice calm him down and he sighed as his face shifted back to normal.

"What's your name love?" she ask.

"Laddie." He said snuffling and she nodded.

"I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jazz." She said and he smiled at her.

"How did you know what I am and how did you do that?" he said pointing to the knocked out men on the ground and she smiled at him as she waved her wand and his shirt was fixed again.

"I'm a witch. You're a Halfling aren't you?" she ask and he nodded.

"Where is your pack?" she ask and he shrugged.

"Star was supposed to watch me but she left me to talk to some boy. My brothers are around here somewhere." He said and she nodded. She was about to say something when she heard the sounds of feet hitting the ground behind her and she jumped and spun around to come face to face with 4 very handsome guys all looking a little pissed and confused and her magic sizzled. She could tell they were full vampires and she knew she had to tread careful.

"Don't touch him." She said and Laddie looked around her and gasp.

"It's my brothers. There ok." He said as the one with short blonde hair eyed her and the men on the ground. Jasmine sighed in relief and relaxed her stance as she nodded.

"Oh good. Here let me fix your face love." She said bending back down and ignoring the Vampires that obviously wanted answer as she pointed her wand as his face and mumbled a healing spell. He chuckled as it worked before giving her a hug.

"Thank you for saving me." He said and she nodded before standing again.

"Little dude what is going on?" one of the boys with long blonde hair ask and Laddie smiled.

"I walked up on these 4 wankers trying to rip his clothes off. His lips was bleeding and his shirt was already ripped off. I knocked them out and healed him. I'm Jasmine by the way. Jasmine Rosier." She said and the boys all frowned in confusion.

"She's a witch David. She knock them out cold and fixed my clothes and helped me change my face back. She knows what we are." Laddie said smiling as he walked over towards the one he called David. David nodded never taking his eyes off the beautiful women standing before him.

"Look I know this might seem strange but I really mean you no trouble. I just arrived today and happened to hear Laddie screaming for help. I can leave if it's going to be an issue." She said crossing her arms over her chest and holding her wand tightly. She may think there attractive but she's dealt with Vampires before in the war and she knows they can be tricky.

"No don't go." Laddie pleaded and Jasmine gave him a smile before looking back at David.

"No I don't think you need to leave. I am grateful to you for helping Laddie. We've never met a witch before." David said and Jasmine nodded.

"I'm David and this is Dwayne, Paul and Marko." He introduced all the cute guys to her and she nodded.

"Pleasure. Now are you going to eat these fuckers or do I need to kill them because I won't let them live to try again. Pricks." She said and David raised an amused brow at how easily she talked about killing before nodding.

"Laddie why don't you and Jasmine wait for us at the end of the alley. Keep watch." David ordered and Jasmine nodded and she led Laddie towards the end of the alley so the blood wouldn't bother him and waited for the boys to finish. When they were done they appeared behind the two and were shocked when Jasmine just flicked her wand and the bodies and blood vanished.

"Now that's handy." Marko said and the other just chuckled.

"Where's Star Laddie?' David ask and Laddie huffed.

"Left me to go talk to some boy. That's when they grabbed me when I was on my way back to you." Laddie said and the boys growled in anger at this Star as David lead them down the boardwalk.

"Well deal with Star later." David said and Jasmine chuckled. Sounds like Star was gonna get a spanking.

"So what brings a witch to Santa Carla?" David ask and Jasmine flicked her wand and they felt something slide over them and they looked over at her.

"Silencing spell. Don't need the muggle's hearing things they don't understand." She said and the boys nodded in understanding.

"I needed a change. I was raised to be the perfect pure blood dark witch by my asshole of a father. When the dark lord rose in our world again I was forced to join him." She said pointing to the tattoo on her arm.

"At first I was glad as he stood for things I believed in at that time but I soon realized he was a mad man bent to destroy all worlds and I suffered a lot of abuse during my time as a death eater and forced to do horrible things even for me. When the war broke out against the light I turned against the dark and help take them down. Spent some time after that in prison before I was released and cleared of all charged for helping but I decided I needed a break from the Wizarding world and what better place to hide then the muggle world. I've been traveling all over and just arrived here today." She said and they nodded all sharing a look. She was a little dark and evil just like them.

"What's a muggle?" Laddie ask and she smiled down at him.

"A normal non magical human. All of them." She said waving her hand at all the humans and the boys chuckled.

"We call them take out." Paul told her smoking a joint and Jasmine laughed.

"I have to say I like you better than the Vampire I've dealt with during the war and way better than werewolves." She said and they all shared a look. This girl was something else.

"I think we'd all like to talk with you more. Want to come back to our place? We'd love to learn more about your world." David said and she thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure why the hell not." She said and removed the silencing charm from around them as they approached a set of 4 bikes.

"What are those?" she ask and they looked at her confused.

"These. Motorcycles. You've never seen a bike?" David ask and she shook her head.

"No I've seen muggle on them but I didn't know what they were called. I'm my world we travel by broom, floo, port key or apparition." She whispered in a voice she knew they could hear and they nodded in understanding.

"You'll have to show us all of that." Paul said mounting his bike and nodding his head behind them. Jasmine turned and saw a gypsy looking girl with long thick curly hair coming towards them as the boys all sat on their bikes. Laddie hopping on behind Dwayne.

"Star. You left Laddie again." David growled and Star jumped back in fear as she glanced at Jasmine who gave her a good Slytherin glare before rolling her eyes.

"Who am I riding with on these things?" she said and David chuckled. He loved her British accent and the fact she didn't seem to fear them at all.

"You can ride with me cutie." Paul said holding out her hand as David growled for Star to hurry up. Star and Jasmine got on as Star was looking behind her. Jasmine and the boys saw her making eyes with a human boy and Jasmine scoffed as they took off. She held onto Paul and laughed as he floored the bike down the road behind David.

"This is just like riding a broom only slower." She called out and the boys laughed all wanting to see this broom she was talking about. It was like a whole new world had been open to them now and Star just looked confused.

When they arrived at the cave Jasmine looked around. Every pureblood bond in her body was screaming not to get close to these men and to leave the dirty cave but the new her and Jasmine that didn't give a damn what her father had beaten into her, her whole life loved it.

"Wow this place it great. Little spell here and there and it'd be like a shiny new place." She said and David chuckled from his place in the old wheel chair as he watched her. He could feel all his boys' attraction to her and the feeling of pack he got when he looked at her. That was what stopped him from killing her in the alley when he knew Laddie had exposed them to her but now he was glad he halted.

"Spell. I'm confused. Who are you?" Star ask from where she stood next to the bed. Jasmine froze before turning quickly and walking towards her.

"Ah yes. The loose end. I forgot about you." She said and flicked her wand at the girl that she was quickly not really liking. Pain seared through Star for a moment as she gasp and fell on the bed. She looked wide eyed with fear at Jasmine as the boys watched.

"That my dear was a secrecy spell. Who I am really doesn't matter as I'm really not too concerned with you at the moment but that will prevent you from spilling the beans to anyone about me, what you see or hear and I added a little extra. You won't be able to tell anyone what you are either, what Laddie or the boys are. Your mouth is magically sealed so I suggest you just stay silent for your own good." She said before spinning back around and containing on with her inspection as if nothing happened and the boys and David shared a look. She had just officially saved them from Star exposing them and they were grateful for that.

"So how long have you all been here?" she ask flopping down on the couch next to Marko and Paul. Dwayne was on the other couch with Laddie and David in his chair.

"A long time. Our head Vampire lives in the house in town though. He prefers to not spend a lot of time with us rowdy boys." David said rolling his eyes and Jasmine chuckled. Seems there was not a lot of love for the head sire in this group.

"Well I think this place is bril." She said and they smiled at her. She really was something else.

"So tell us more about your world. It's all so new to us." Paul ask and Jasmine chuckled.

"There so much to tell. Just think of every legend or fairy tale you've ever heard and it's probably real. But ask anything you want." She said and they nodded.

"Dragons?" Marko ask and she nodded.

"Yep very real and very dangerous." She said and they nodded.

"Mermaids?" Dwayne ask and she nodded.

"Yep but not the pretty ones that muggle's imagine them to be. They are quite ugly and very mean. We had some in the lake at Hogwarts when I was going to school." She said and David frowned.

"Hogwarts?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah in my world when witches and wizards reach the age of 10 they are sent off to Magical boarding school to begin their magical education. The school in Britain that I went to is called Hogwarts. It's a very magical place. Or was before the war and most of it was destroyed but I'm sure there fixing it up now. Children are sorted into houses based on their inner person. I was sorted into the house known for dark pureblood families called Slytherin." She said and they nodded.

"What's pureblood mean?" Paul ask and she smiled.

"In our world people are categorized by their blood status. Pureblood means your blood is magically pure and everyone in your lines has had magic. Half-blood means one of your parents had magic and one was a muggle. Muggleborn or Mudblood as the dark calls them means you were born to muggles with no magic in your line. Purebloods were raised to think they were superior to those other bloods and the dark lord planned to wipe out all muggle and muggle borns from our world. Half breed is a term used to describe someone with creature blood." She explained and they nodded.

"Sounds very racist." David said and she nodded.

"It is. Especially if you were raised like I was by radically pureblood families that believed your have to keep the blood lines pure. There was a lot of family inter mixing to do that. Arrange marriages are very popular in the pure blood circle to keep the line pure. It was actually arranged for me to marry my cousin Draco but since my father and his parents are all locked away and the dark lord is dead those things are no long void and I personally don't give a shit. Plus Draco is gay so that wouldn't work." She said and they chuckled and marveled at how different her world was to theirs.

"So how long have you all been Vampires?" she ask.

"I was turned by our head Vampire a couple hundred years ago. I found Dwayne about 50 years after that and turned him. Them Marko a hundred years ago and Paul 50 years ago or so. Star and Laddie are halves. Laddie is too young to turn fully so we keep his hunger at bay until he's older. Star refuse to turn." David said and Jasmine narrowed her eyes on the bent that was sitting in the bed reading before rolling her eyes.

"Oh. In our world we have candy for Vampires. I can order you some if you want to try it." She said and Paul and Marko perked up and nodded quickly and she made a mental note to place the order in the morning.

"Well I'm pretty beat. Think I'll head back to my hotel. See you boys tomorrow?" she said and they nodded.

"You're welcome to stay here if you'd like." David said not really wanting her to go and she smiled at him.

"Perhaps eventually but for now I'll see ya later." She said and with a pop she was gone causing them all to jump and stay in awe.

"She'd make a kick ass Vampire dude." Paul said and David nodded. Yeah she really would.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

The next night sure enough Jasmine was there in the same spot they normally park their bikes waiting and she smiled when she saw them pull up. Laddie waved at her as soon as he saw her. Star slide off David's bike and walked quickly away from Jasmine, fear in her eyes and Jasmine chuckled.

"Good to know I still got it." She said as she eyed Star's tense form walking quickly away and the boys chuckled.

"Use to being feared are we?" David ask and she raised an amused brow.

"This mark alone strikes fear in my world." She said motioning to her dark mark before pulling 5 suckers from her pocket.

"Anyways here these are for you. I have more in my bag but here you go. Give it a try." She said and handed them each a red sucker. They all took them and eyed it but David could smell the faint hit of blood so he shrugged and plopped it in his mouth followed by the boys and Laddie. They all moaned at the taste.

"Wow these are the shit cutie thanks." Paul said moaning around his sucker and glaring at a human that had glanced at him. Jasmine nodded with a slight blush as they all nodded and thanked her.

"I'm glad you like them I have a whole box here in my pocket. They have a whole line of products. If you can get an ice box thing in the cave I can get you a ton of different things." She said and David nodded.

"Do that and well get the fridge and figure out how to keep it running." He said and she gave a nod.

"Ut oh Davey." Marko said and David looked over and saw Marko pointing at Star walking with a human boy towards his bike and Jasmine chuckled. Seemed that bent would be trouble.

"Come on beautiful." David said offering her his hand and she took it and allowed him to help her on his bike as he rode over with the boys to stop Star.

"Where are you going Star?" he ask and Star jumped before looking down.

"For a ride this is Michael." She said and Jasmine chuckled as she eyed the boy scanning his thoughts quickly.

"Naughty naughty Starry." She taunted and the other boys chuckled. Star went to get on Michael's bike again but David hissed.

"Star." He said and she sighed before turning back towards them.

"Get on Marko's bike now." He told her in a low void that the human boy couldn't hear and she obeyed even if Marko had a sneer on his face. Not wanting her touching him.

"Do you know where Hudson's bluff is overlooking the point?" he ask the human who scoffed.

"I can't beat your bike." He said and Jasmine chuckled as did the boys.

"You don't have to beat me Michael you just have to keep up." He said revving his engine, followed by the boys. Jasmine chuckled as she watched all this and actually looked forward to this, whatever was going on.

"Hang on." He told her tighten her arms around his waist and patted her thigh with his hand and she nodded her head against his leather clad back.

David shot down the steps and across the beach as fast as his bike could go followed by his boys and Michael. They howled and laughed and Jasmine couldn't remember the last time she felt so free other than when she was on a broom.

Eventually they allowed Michael to ride side by side with them and David smirked as he saw the cliff in the distance.

"Do you trust me?" he yelled back at her and she nodded against him.

"Yeah. Go for it." She said and David smirked as he went faster waiting for Michael to chicken out. Sure enough just before the cliff Michael laid the bike down just as David hit the brakes and Jasmine laughed. What a rush.

"What are you thinking? You could have killed me." Michael yelled as he jumped up and punched David in the face.

"What the fuck." Jasmine gasp and she shoved Michael back only to have him slap her hand away. The boys grabbed him then and yanked him back and David ran a soothing hand up Jasmine's thigh when he felt her go for her wand.

"It's alright." He told her and she huffed but nodded, glaring at the idiot as Star watched from the side.

"Just you. Come on." Michael said and David smirked.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" he ask and Michael was speechless.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

They took Michael to their cave and Jasmine knew David was up to something.

"Oh just for the record you Pollock. You ever slap at me again I'll chop off your fucking balls. I'm Jasmine by the way." She hissed in Michael's ear as she passed him on the stairs followed Dwayne down who was lighting the barrels. The boys chuckled at her and Michael just paled at the thought, unsure what to say as David distracted him with the history of the cave.

She lit the last barrel where Michael couldn't see her use her wand and went to by pass between Michael and David who where now sitting facing each other to go sit on the couch but David's arm around her waist stopped her and he pulled her down on his lap.

Smirking at him with a raised brow he raised one of his own back with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes but relaxed against him. Paul and Dwayne passed by them towards the couch and both brushed her cheek with their hand, smiling at her and she winked back at them. She felt like they were trying to claim her in front of Michael and she found she didn't mind at all.

"Marko food." David called out and Marko jumped down from where he was playing with some birds and ran back up the stairs. Michael and David had a stare off while they waited and Jasmine chuckled as she reach over and snagged David's cigarette from his ear. He looked over at her and smirked.

"Got a light." She ask seductively and David felt a shiver run down his spine as he flicked open is lighter and lit the smoke for her. He didn't know she smoked. They shared a smoke between them for a few moments before Paul slide over and handed her a joint all the while Michael watched.

"Ever smoked weed before cutie?" he ask and she smirked and nodded.

"Yep." She said before taking a hit as he held it out for her. He chuckled before kissing her neck quickly and sitting back down as she sat back against David and exhaled the smoke.

"Feeding time boys." Marko called out as he returned with a box of food. Laughing they all passed around little white boxes. Marko came over and handed her one before brushing his finger down her cheek and smiling. She blew him a kiss as she took the box and he took his spot standing behind David.

"What is this stuff?" Jasmine whispered to David as she eyed the food and he chuckled.

"It's called Chinese food." He told her and she wrinkled her nose but nodded. David tossed Michael a box even though he tried to decline but eventually David talked him into it. Jasmine nibbled on the noodles. They weren't bad but she'd had better.

"Watch this." David whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"How are those Maggots Michael?" He ask and Michael looked up sharply.

"Excuse me." He ask and Jasmine snickered along with the boys she knew what he was doing and he was good at it.

"Maggots Michael. You're eating Maggots how to they taste?" David ask and Michael scoffed before looking down and gasping, dropping his rice and spitting it out on the floor. The boys and Jasmine all laughed.

"Leave him alone." Star called out and Jasmine spin in David's lap and pinned her with a shut the hell up look and Star shrank back and looked down.

"Hey no hard feeling right?" Jasmine ask Michael as she handed him her noodles but she glamorued them into worms and Michael closed his eyes.

"There worms." He said and the boys all laughed.

"What no they're not." David said taking one and eating it and Michael just stared in shock and snatched the noodles out of Jasmine's hand in disbelief. The boys frowned at his rudeness.

"Marko." David said and Marko's head appeared between David and Jasmine and he smirked over at her and she smirked back.

"Bring me the bottle." He whispered and Marko nodded and went to fetch the gold bottle. Jasmine eyed it having a suspension of what it was and he leaned in a kissed under her ear.

"It's blood. I'm gonna get Michael to drink it. Play with him for a while. Our head vampire wants his mother and wants him and his brother turned if we can." He whispered to her and she nodded as she watch him take a sip and hand it to Michael. Star moved to stand behind Michael who stood up and took the bottle from David. Jasmine wondered what it would be like to drink it.

"Michael drink this be one of us." David said and they all watched and waited.

"Don't Michael you don't have to." She said and Michael just stared at David.

"It's B…" she tried to say but Jasmine's spell cut her off and she started coughing and Jasmine smirked over at her as Michael took a big drink. Star stared wide eyed in fear as the boys cheered Michael on and she went to hide in her bed.

Jasmine watched the boys as they had their fun and she smiled to herself. If her father could see her now. Shaking her head she decided she didn't give a shit what he'd say but she'd love to see the look on his face.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Later they rode towards some train tracks and Jasmine walked between Dwayne and Paul with Dwayne's arm around her shoulders as he leaned in a kissed her cheek. David and Michael in front of them.

"Having fun tonight?" Dwayne whispered the question into her ear and she nodded in reply and he smiled at her.

"What are we doing here?" Michael ask completely out of it and David chuckled.

"Marko Michael wants to know what's going on." David said and Marko chuckled.

"Who wants to know." he teased and Paul laughed.

"Michael wants to know." Paul called back and Jasmine laughed at the boys.

"Marko." David said as they stopped on the tracks. Marko smirked at Michael before throwing Jasmine a wink and jumping off the bridge. Michael gasp in shock.

"Bottoms up man." Paul said following behind Marko. Dwayne pulled Jasmine over and she looked down and laughed as she saw them hanging under the bridge.

She yelped and laughed as Dwayne picked her up before jump over the bridge with her in his arms. He floated under it so Jasmine could grab the bars like the other two boys and laughed as she hung next to Dwayne and Paul.

"Not scared right?" Marko ask and she scoffed at his question.

"Nope." She said as David jumped down and taunted Michael to climb down slowly. When she heard the train coming she understood then and laughed as the train rolled ahead. Marko and Paul dropped first and David nodded to her and she winked back at him and let go just before Dwayne. She summoned her broom from her pocket and it un shrunk quickly as she mounted it, stopping her from falling any further. Dwayne and David came down then and saw her floating as Paul and Marko flew over and they laughed at her as she smirked.

"You're not the only ones that can fly." She said as she leaned back and waved her hand at her very expensive broom. David just smirked amused as he finally got Michael to let go before he passed out on the way down.

Marko and Paul flew him and his bike back home as Jasmine flew her broom alongside the boy's bikes as they made it back to the cave, she beat them there.

"Told you brooms are faster." She said as she was standing near their bikes as they parked.

"You were right." David told her as he slide off and Marko and Paul landed next to them. Jasmine shrunk her broom back down before pulling a small box from her pocket.

"The rest of the lollipops." She said sitting a tiny box in David's hand and they all looked at her confused before she tapped it with her wand and it grew to a large size.

"Magic my loves, magic. Make sure Laddie get's some. See you lot tomorrow." She said and with a pop she was gone.

"Wow. She's freaking awesome." Paul said as they couldn't wait to see her again.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

David was able to get Max to buy them a large fridge once he told him a little about their little witch. Max was intrigued but was so intent on Lucy that he didn't have time to question David. He just gave them the money and they went and brought one back to the cave. They were just about to figure out how to keep it running when a pop sounded outside their cave and a bright light shaped like a snake came floating in.

"I didn't want to be rude and just pop in without approval so is it alright if I come inside?" Jasmine's voice came out of the snake and David smirked as he sped to the entrance and saw Jasmine standing there waiting.

"You don't have a door to knock on so I figure that would work better." She said and he smirked before walking over and pulling her into a deep but quick kiss that she responded back to.

"Just for the record you never have to knock and you have permission to come and go as you please and do whatever the hell you want to the cave. Hell, I'd prefer if you just moved on in. In our eyes you belong the lost boys." He told her and she smirked over at him as he led her down the stairs.

"Hum, tempting. Does that mean you all belong to me because this little witch shares with no other women." She said and David and the boys laughed.

"Were yours just as you are ours." David whispered in her ear as the other boys nodded and she felt warmth spread through her chest. She was wanted finally.

"Oh you got one." She said noticing the large ice box standing off to the side and David nodded.

"Yep, got just to figure out how to get it to work." Marko said and Jasmine scoffed.

"I can help with that." She said and a blue light shot out of her wand and hit the fridge and it started rumbling to life. They chuckled as she smirked.

"In our world we don't have electricity. Magic runs everything." She said and they nodded, learning a little more about her world, well her old world as she now belonged in there's.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

"Didn't go well did it?" she ask as the boys came back covered in blood from trying to get Michael to feed. She flicked her wand and instantly they were all clean and David smirked.

"Nope. But we knew he wouldn't." he said and Jasmine nodded. The boys looked around the newly transformed room. Jasmine agreed to move in with them, she turned one of the old hotel rooms in the back into hers and now she had turned the cave into a much nicer and larger place.

"How did you make it bigger?" Marko ask.

"Magic. It's called Wizard's space. Space within space." She said and they nodded.

"I turned the room next to mine into Laddie's and he's in love with it. Star can sleep her ass out here. She's lucky I cleaned the bed but it needed it." She said pointing to Star who was already asleep and David raised a brow.

"I may have gotten tired of hearing her whine about Michael and hit her with a sleep spell." She said with a shrug, examining her nails and David chuckled before kissing her head. Damn they loved this girl already.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Later that day Jasmine was woke suddenly to her sensor's going off and she knew something was wrong. Sliding out of the bed and into her shoes she wrapped her robe around her body and slide out the door, lighting her wand as she went. She checked in Laddie's room and he was fast asleep in his new bed and she didn't really care to check on Star.

"I thought they slept in coffins?" She heard a male voice say down the hall where she knew the boys slept. Narrowing her eyes she followed.

"That's what this place is. One big giant coffin." She heard another voice say.

"Maybe we should go." A 3rd voice said.

"Don't you want to say your brother and that girl? Come on we have to kill the head Vampire." The first voice said and Jasmine gasp as she walked faster. Turing her light off she came into the room the boys slept in and saw them all hanging upside down from the roof. She smiled as she looked over at them before looking to see 3 young boys all looking up at them too. One just had a flash light in his hand while the other two held weapons. One with a large stake that was slowly climbing the ladder and the other held a crossbow that had wooden small stakes loaded and pointed at the boys.

"We don't know which ones the leader. We'll have to kill them all. Let's start with the little one." The one climbing the ladder said as he held his stake against Marko's chest.

"No." she yelled as she shot a spell at the boy on the ladder. They were so distracted she didn't even think he knew what hit him to knock him to the group. She saw the boys stir as they began to wake as the 3 young boys turned towards her.

"Shit." They yelled and she walked into the room and put herself between them and her boys and she readied herself to defend them in their weakened moment.

"Let's go." The boy with the stake yelled as he pushed the two other boys towards the door. The one holding the crossbow tripped and fell and the crossbow went off.

It was like slow motion. The stake engaged and flew through the air she didn't have time to react as it hit her in the chest.

The boys stared in horror at what they had done as Jasmine screamed in pain as she hit the floor hard her wand rolling across the room away from her, blood staining her rope as it began to pour out of her chest. The boy's eyes flew open at her scream of pain and the smell of her blood and growled.

"Your dead meat." David yelled as he and Dwayne flew after the fleeing boys as Paul and Marko landed on the ground and kneeled down next to Jasmine.

Jasmine panted as pain ran through her body and her vision began to darken.

"Jazz, Cutie stay with us please." Paul said as he ran his cool hand over to sweaty forehead.

"Yeah angel. We need you, come on." Marko said as he held her hand. David and Dwayne came back inside with burnt hands that were healing as they kneeled down beside their witch.

"Can you heal it yourself Jasmine?" David ask and Jasmine shook her head as she gasp for air.

"No. can't concentrate. Too much pain." She gasp out.

"It's funny. I survived hell in the dark only to die by muggles." She gave a shaky laugh as she saw a tear run down the boy's face.

"I'm glad I met you though." She told them as she closed her eyes.

No. No. I won't let you die." David said as he took off his gloves quickly and motioned for Dwayne to hold her up. Slicing his wrist he opened her mouth and let his blood pour inside. She could heal as a half.

"Drink baby, drink and live." He told her as Marko ran his hands soothingly over her head. It took a moment before he saw her swallow and begin drinking from his wrist.

Sighing David knew she'd be ok. He could fill a connection to her now. She was now a half Vampire and witch and he just hoped she would be ok with that but she had saved their lives and they couldn't lose her. Like he said before she belonged to the lost boys and they protected each other.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Jasmine slept the rest of the day as the boys stayed by her side watching her. They couldn't go back to slept even if their bodies wanted them too. They had to protect Jasmine and Laddie until the sun set and they could get there revenge on the Emerson's.

They yanked the stake out of her chest after she drank enough of David's blood to heal. It closed up immediately and he felt the firm connection with her like he did all his boys. He didn't know how it would take for the hunger pains to kick in since she was a witch but he expected it may take a while. She was strong and her body may be able to handle more than a normal humans. But none of that matter. All that matter was she was alive and once they dealt with the threat all would be right again. He really didn't give a damn if Max liked it or not but the Emerson's and the Frog brothers were dying tonight and if Max gave them issues he'd die too. David only cared about his boys, Laddie and now Jasmine and Max's stupid plans have almost killed them all.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jasmine whispered as her eyes opened when the sunset. She took a moment to remember what happened and she gasp as she looked over at the boys.

"Are you lot alright?" she ask and David smiled as he kneeled down next to her.

"Yes. Thanks to you. They shot you in the chest. You were dying. I couldn't let that happen." David ask and she sat up slowly as she looked down at the blood stains on her robes as she took a moment to see why she felt different, better.

"You gave me you blood didn't you?" she ask and he nodded, the other 3 boys standing in the back waiting to see if she was going to be mad at them.

"I couldn't lose you. We couldn't lose you. It was the only way." He explained as she nodded as she looked for her wand. Marko picked it up and handed it to her and they watched as she cleaned her clothes.

"That makes me a half now right?" she ask and David nodded again.

Jasmine thought about that for a moment and decided she didn't care. She had been toying with asking them to turn her anyways she just planned to give it a little longer so they could get to know each other better but she understood why he did it. She would have done the same if the roles were reversed.

"Well, thank you for saving me." She said and leaned end and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The other 3 boys sighed in relief. David pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"Since you're a witch I don't know how long it will take for the hunger pains to kick in. You may be a half for a while but I'm fine with that. First we have to deal with the threat." He said and Jasmine narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"That prick that shot me is mine." She said and David chuckled and nodded.

"What are we gonna do with Laddie while we go kill this bloody wankers?" she ask after she was dressed and they were in the main cave area. Laddie was up and reading a book.

"He'll be fine here. He won't leave the cave right bud?" Dwayne ask him and he nodded. They had told him what happened and he was glad his Jasmine was ok.

"Ok I'll set up protection spells in the cave. In fact when we get back I'm setting up every protection I know in this cave. No one is coming in without my knowledge again." She said flicking her wand around so she would know if anyone came in while they were gone and she could apperated right to Laddie if she needed to. Once that was done she mounted her broom and flew next to the boys as they made their way towards the Emerson's home.

Landing Jasmine strode right to the door and knocked. Lucy answer and Jasmine glamored her to invite them all in. When they were granted entry they all stormed in as Max stood confused as to why they were there.

"Sorry Max. Your ID of the perfect family will not happen. They tried to kill us today and almost killed Jazz and for that they will pay." David said as Michael, Star, Sam and the Frog brothers appeared on the steps to watch. Lucy and her father standing by Max confused.

"Max what's going on?" Lucy ask and Sam gasp.

"You're the head Vampire." He yelled and Max just sighed.

"David stand down. It's not going to happen this way." He said eyes bleeding red and David's face shift as he hissed. Anger coursing through him.

"Then you will die with them old man." He said and Max and David flew at each other as the humans in the room screamed in fear.

The lost boys all flew at their target and Jasmine flew upstairs and landed next to Paul and Marko. She heard set a ward on the home so none of the humans could leave as she stalked towards the idiot that had shot her.

"Bid fucking mistake shooting me you prick. I've killed people for less." She said and he ran from her in fear put a spell shot out and she dropped him to the ground.

Sam had ran down to protect is mother as Michael stayed to try and protect Star as he and Paul where flying at each other. Marko was feeding off the other Frog brother killing him quickly as Star stood in the corner in fear.

"I didn't mean too. What are you?" he ask from the ground and Jasmine smirked.

"Someone you should have really not pissed off." She said and slashed her wand through the air and the brother screamed in pain as her spell ripped through his body. She tortured him for a moment before slicing his head off his shoulders with her favorite spell.

She looked over and saw Paul snap Michael's neck and Star screaming no. Jasmine shot the same spell at Star killing her instantly she really couldn't stand the bent. They went down stairs to see Dwayne had taken out the old man and was stalking towards Sam. Lucy was on the ground bleeding so Marko went down and went to kill her when Max who had gotten way from David flew towards him knocking him across the room.

"Oh no you didn't." Jasmine said stunning Max in his spot as Marko got up and snapped Lucy's neck. Dwayne did the same to a crying Sam as David drew a stake through his sire's chest. Jasmine wanted to make sure he would survive so she lit him on fire as the watch him burn and explode.

"Well, let's go home." Jasmine said and the boys nodded. The threat was gone and they were now without a head that kept putting them in danger and David was truly in charge now.

Jasmine set fire to the house that wouldn't go out until it burnt all the evidence away as they all flew back to the cave and back to their lives.

Later that night Jasmine lured the boys into her room kissing each of them before sliding to the bed. They pounced after that. David claimed her virginity as they each took turns showing her how much they wanted her. How much she belonged to them. They shared blood between each other that night binding them tighter than anyone could comprehend and as they slept through the day naked and wrapped around each other Jasmine know without a doubt this was where she belonged.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Weeks went by and everything was going great. Jasmine's hunger pains hadn't hit yet but that was ok. David figured it would take much longer for her then anyone else because of her dark magic.

Tonight they were lounging around the cave when a familiar owl flew through the air and dropped a howler at her feet.

"Why is there a bird bring you a letter?" David ask as the owl flies out and Jasmine laughed.

"That's how we send mail in our world. By Owl." She said as she tapped the letter with her wand and her cousin's voice floated urgently out of the letter.

"Jasmine its Draco. Love I don't know where you are and I hope this letter gets to you quick but something has happened. There's been a breakout of Azkaban, several death eaters have escaped and some of us are in danger from this including you. Jazz Bellatrix, Greyback, Rodolphus, Rabastan and your father have all escaped Jazz. There coming for us because we're traitors, I've already been attack by Aunt Bella before Harry saved me. Please come to Hogwarts. I've taken resident there for now until this is over you can't fight them on your own. Please don't make me come and drag your stubborn ass back here. We need you to help fight them for good. You know what your father will do if he finds you Jazz. Please. I awake your patronus." Draco.

"Bloody hell." Jasmine hissed as she stood and started pacing. Thinking of what to do. She couldn't put the boys in danger by staying here and she couldn't take them all on her own if they came for her here. If she fled and kept moving maybe she could keep the boys safe.

Hearing her thoughts the boys growled.

"You're not leaving Jazz. I can hear what you're thinking. Tell us what's going on. Were in this together." David said and Jasmine sighed before facing them.

"Bellatrix Lastrange is the most dangers witch in the world. She was the dark lord's right hand person and most favorite death eater. Her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan are just as dangers and highly insane just as there wife. They are also distance cousins of mine and Draco's aunt and uncles. Greyback is a vicious and disgusting werewolf that has a things for biting and infecting as many people as he can with his curse and last but not least is my father who would love nothing more than to kill me so his line stays pure and because I turned traitor and helped the dark lord fall. If they come for me here we will all die. I'm strong and I can hold my own but I won't put you all in danger. There set to kill the ones they fill are traitors or caused the dark lord to fall and they means me, Draco, Harry Potter and his friends." She said and David nodded taking everything in.

"Your cousin wants you to come to Hogwarts to help. Can we go with you? We won't let you go alone and we won't sit back and not help when our witch is in danger." David ask and the other boys nodded. Sighing Jasmine thought for a moment before nodding.

"We won't stay too long. I have a feeling they will attach pretty quickly and you can't feed on magical grounds but there is a muggle town not far from there and there may be some people there that won't like or trust you. If you don't care about all that then let's go." She said and they all nodded and stood.

Jasmine conjured up her patronus and responded to Draco.

"Draco I'm coming and well end this once and for all. Prepare Hogwarts and Potter that I'm bring friends with me. 4 Vampires and one half. I'll explain later but I won't leave without them." She said and the snake flew through the air. Not 10 mins later Draco's snake flew back.

"Making interesting friends I see cousin. But its fine Harry said the more the merrier. I'll meet at the Hogwarts gate." Draco's voice said and Jasmine smirked. Seemed his cousin and Potter were close.

"Alright everyone grab onto me I'll apperated us there." She said and the boys smirked as they wrapped sexy arms around her body as Jasmine grabbed Laddie's hand and with a spin and a pop they were gone.

When they landed the boys all felt lightheaded for a moment until they got their footing back and Jasmine chuckled.

"Takes getting use to I'm afraid." She said and Paul chuckled.

"That was fucking awesome." He said and they all laughed.

"Jazz." She heard and turned and they saw a blonde running towards them with platinum blonde hair with a boy with dark hair and glasses walking quickly behind the blonde laughing.

"Draco." Jasmine said and grunted when her cousin slammed into her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you. Why are you cold?" he ask pulling back and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a half vampire now waiting to turn. Potter you look well, getting friendly with my cousin I see." Jasmine said as she saw how Potter was looking at Draco and Draco blushed.

"Rosier good to see you looking happy for a change." Harry said and Jasmine smirked.

"Your letting them turn you. What the hell Jazz?" Draco said and Jasmine smacked him in the back of the head.

"My life my choice I'm not bitching about you bumping uglies with a Gryffindor am I?" she said and Draco huffed but nodded and Harry chuckled.

"Anyways there's are my boys. This the David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko and Laddie." She said and the boys all nodded at the 2 wizards.

Draco and Harry led the boys and Jasmine through the Hogwarts gates and up the grounds. Jasmine saw the boys looking at everything in awe. She had told them everything she could about her world but to see it would still be amazing to them.

Jasmine hadn't been there since the battle and it was snice to see it without all the bodies and carnage.

When they made it inside the great hall there was a few people assembled waiting for them. Jasmine hugged her old head of house Severus Snape who had been saved in the battle by his lover Remus Lupin. Remus had to turn him in order to save him and Jasmine could smell the scent of dog on them and the boys tensed but didn't say anything.

She saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley was there of course and the rest of the Weasley's including the twins who she had saved in the battle. They both waved at her and she waved back. Dumbledore was there who had faked his death until the battle as well as the normal professors all glad to see her even if she didn't expect such a warm welcome.

"Welcome Miss Rosier it's good to have you back. And Welcome to your new family." Dumbledore said and motioned for them to sit at the table. Once seated the boys jumped when cups of blood popped up in front of them and they looked at the old man confused.

"Your blood will be supplied for you while your hearing. With the escaped death eaters it would be too dangerous for you to hunt and this is dragon's blood so it will satisfy you more than you think. Jasmine I assume you can still eat regular food for now?" Dumbledore said and she nodded as she smirked at the boys trying the dragon's blood and actually loving it.

Jasmine was shocked to see her cousin sitting next to Harry Potter with his dark mark on display and everyone seems to except him as if he was never on the dark side. They talked with her boys like they had always been there and Jasmine smiled wondering what she had been running from.

"Well I think those of us humans need some rest. Jasmine you and your boys will be set up in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room and your free to show them around just please don't leave the Castle right now." Dumbledore said and Jasmine and the boys nodded, they were eager to see more of this magical castle and learn more about Jasmine's old world.

 _(What do you think? I'm going to finish up part 2 to wrap it up but I wanted to put out what was done. Thanks)_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The boys were in absolute amazement as Jasmine walked them slowly around the castle with David's arm around her shoulder and the other boys very close to her side. Laddie walking in front of her looking at everything in awe with a blood pop in his mouth.

"So what do you lot think?" she ask as they stood in the astronomy tower and overlooked the grounds.

"It's amazing Jazz." Laddie said smiling happily up at her and she smiled back.

"It's definitely magical. I wouldn't mind visiting more and more and everyone seems to accept what we are here but the cave and Santa Carla is home." David said and Jasmine nodded and kissed him. He was right Santa Carla was her home now but she wouldn't mind visiting her friends and family here.

"Miss Rosier so nice to see you again." The bloody baron said popping up in front of them and bowing. The boys all jumped in shock.

"Is that a ghost?" Paul ask and Jasmine nodded

"The Slytherin house ghost. Hello to you too Bloody Baron." Jasmine said bowing back and they chuckled as it flew through Paul and down the hall. Paul shivered and sneered as they laughed.

"Jasmine." She heard and saw Professor Snape standing at the end of the hall towards the dungeons. The sun would be up in an hour and they were heading back to the dungeons.

"Severus." She said walking up and hugging he man again. He had been more of a father to her then anyone else.

"I'm glad to see your doing well. When I woke from the battle and Remus told me you had been sent to Azkaban with Draco I was beyond worried." Severus said and she nodded.

"Yeah but honestly you can't say I didn't deserve it. I no different than Bellatrix or the others." She said and he huffed and scowled at her.

"Jasmine Rosier. I know that you're a dark witch and maybe if the dark lord was still the same man I had originally joined then we all would still be loyal to him but you were forced to take that mark by your father and forced to do horrible things." He said tilting her face up towards him and ignoring the lost boys tense forms.

"But don't ever think you deserve the same fate as Bellatrix or your father. You're not them. You could never be them. Dark doesn't make you evil and I'm glad to see you happy now. Means I won't have to worry as much but I do expect a visit from time to time from you and your new mates." He said and Jasmine nodded when he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Severus. You were always more of a father to me then my own father ever was. You help save me from the dark and I will always be grateful." She said and hugged him again and the boys now understood who he was to her and they relaxed.

"Now tell me. How long has Draco and Potter been knocking boots?" Jasmine ask and laughed when Severus scowled before slapping her in the back of the head.

"Hush you it's bad enough I have to put up with Potter I don't need reminding of them forficating." Severus sneered and Jasmine laughed as she led the boys to their room.

The next evening Jasmine heard loud and annoying knocks on their door as they were waking up. Growling she waved the boys off and yanked the door open.

"What the bloody hell do you too idiots want?" she hissed at the Weasley twins.

"Angel." They called out together as they hugged her and she shoved them both back and growled.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she ask brushing her clothes off and glaring at them.

"Because you saved my freckled ass." Fred said and Jasmine rolled her eyes at them as Laddie came up to her. She felt David at her back and saw the Weasley twins pale and take a step back before they smiled again.

"Anyways before one of your boyfriends eat me I want to let you know where going to play a game of Quidditch. I know you want to join." He said and Jasmine froze.

"Hell yeah I do." She said and dragged her boys out to the Quidditch pitch with her broom in hand. She had told them all about the game she loved to play and they were excited to see it.

"Ok Harry and Draco will be captains just like back in school and they will pick their own teams on what you have to work with here." Dumbledore said from the stands where he sat next to McGonagall. Nodding they mock glared at each other but Jasmine could see the love in their eyes and knew the hate was gone.

"I chose Jasmine first." Draco said and Jasmine nodded and stood by Draco winking at her boys in the stands as they smoked and smiled widely at her.

It ended up being Draco, Severus reluctantly, Jasmine, Bill Weasley and the Weasley Twins against Potter, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Hermione and Charlie Weasley.

The lost boys were amazed. None of them had even been big into sports, even as a human but to watch Jasmine fly back and forth tossing the ball and scoring. Watching her growl in anger when they lost to Potter's team made them instant fans. They defiantly wanted to see more of these games.

"Something's never change." Jasmine said as she shook hands with the other team. Potter would always beat them in Quidditch it seemed as he was an amazing seeker and the inner house hate was long gone so she just shrugged and smiled as her boys came towards them. She had a great time and that's all that mattered.

Just before the boys got to her Jasmine saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of green light heading towards them all. Her more advanced eye sight and reflexes allowed her to put up a shield just in time and they all gasp as the green light slammed into her shield and sent them flying back to the ground.

"Jazz." The lost boys yelled and ran over and helped her up just as an insane but familiar laughter rang through the air.

"Bellatrix." Harry yelled as a line of wizards dressed in death eater garb came walking out of the forest and stopped. Jasmine narrowed her eyes as the boys helped her up and she saw her father standing right next to the bloody bent that just tried to curse them and he was glaring at her with so much hate that Jasmine snapped. Tapping into her darkest magic she hadn't used in months she took to the air with a yell of rage and black smoke.

"Jazz." Everyone yelled as they ran towards the death eaters to help. Draco shot his boyfriend a wink before he took to the air as well followed by Severus in a way only death eaters could travel as they slammed into the line of death eaters at the woods.

Landing on the ground Jasmine, Draco and Severus arrived first and engaged in battle with the other coming up quickly and the fight was on and this time, there would be no prisoners.

"If it isn't my filthy traitor daughter. I should have killed you when you were born, just like I did your weak mother." The man they now knew to be Jasmine's father snarled as he was engaged in a battle with his daughter.

The lost boys stood back as Dumbledore instructed for now to let them handle this as it wasn't really there fight and they did. It was hard but they needed to keep Laddie safe but they kept their eye on Jasmine waiting for it to appear she needed help and if she did it was on.

They couldn't keep up with all the fights going on around them. Remus was fighting another werewolf they knew as Greyback. Wanting to end the life of the man that cursed him and Remus was winning as he took Greyback to the ground.

Draco was fighting with Harry against Bellatrix and the lost boys had never seen a more evil women in all there many years but when she shot a spell at Draco and knocked him to the ground Potter yelled out his name the boys thought they might need to help but a spell from behind them in the woods came flying out and Bellatrix screamed in pain as she hit the ground turning to see what had happened.

"Don't touch my son." A man with long blond hair came out with a wand drawn and a women with blonde and brown hair at his side. Draco gasp as he gazed at his parents. He thought they were still in jail.

"Father, mother." He gasp in shock as Harry helped him to the ground, keeping his eye on the Malfoy's as they approached. Lucius sneered as he slashed his wand and Bellatrix took her last evil breath as she pleaded with her sister who only shook her head with nothing but hate in her eyes. Her sister had hurt her son for the last time.

Lucius and Narcissa ran over towards Draco and hugged him tightly as they shook hands with Potter who was shocked as hell that they were even here and willing to touch him but he just nodded and thanked them for helping Draco.

"We broke out with them but went into hiding. When we heard they were coming here we knew we couldn't let Draco down again. He's our son and no one will hurt him again." Narcissa told Dumbledore who nodded and thank them as they watched the other death eaters fall one by one until it was only Jasmine and her father left and they were in a fierce battle.

"I'm going to kill you daughter. You filthy half breed and them I'm going to kill your disgusting Vampires too." Her father said and Jasmine screamed in rage as she felt pain seer her arm and her boys scream her name but Jasmine felt like she was in a tunnel of nothing but anger as she flew at her father. She grabbed him by the throat and she felt her face change as she sank her teeth into him, loving his scream of pain as she ended his life for good. Making her first kill in the process. Once he was dead she fell into David's arms as the change took effect and David smile down at her. She was finally completing her change.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Dumbledore allowed them to take Jasmine back to their room in the dungeons to watch over her as she changed as the others cleaned up the bodies of the now dead death eaters. It was over and they were all now safe and Jasmine was in the middle of her change.

When Jasmine woke the next evening she felt amazing. Like she was finally free and she smiled over at her boys, she still had her magic she could feel it pulsing under her skin and she knew it would be stronger. She would be stronger and with the boys at her side she would never be un happy again.

"I hate you have to leave again." Draco told her later when they were saying their goodbyes. It was time to head back to Santa Carla now that Jasmine was a fully turned Vampire but she was sad to go at the same time.

"It was nice meeting all of you and as great as this place is Santa Carla is our home. But you're more than welcome to visit anytime and we'll be coming around quite a bit I'm sure." David said as he shook hands with Draco, his parents who Dumbledore was making sure they stayed out of jail and Severus Snape.

"He's right. I'm just a pop away and I'll see you lot soon enough. Were free now. Time to live." She said and they all nodded in agreement as she apperated her boys back home.

True to their words they spent a lot of time in the Wizarding world and her friends and family visited often. They became regulars at the Quidditch games and enjoyed shopping in the village. She even took them to her manor she grew up in that was now hers since her father was dead but the cave in Santa Carla was always and will always be home.


End file.
